


Bakoda Ficlets

by significant-turtleduck (space_feminist)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_feminist/pseuds/significant-turtleduck
Summary: A collection of short Bakoda scenes I've written based on Tumblr posts.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. demi hakoda gang

**Author's Note:**

> from [this tumblr post](https://narrativelysignificantturtleduck.tumblr.com/post/634885998511374336/meteor-sword-katarahairloopies-when-hakoda)

Hakoda took a deep breath. Today was the day. He'd discussed it with his therapist, and he was ready. The door unlocked with a click, and he stepped inside.

Bato sat on the couch, reading a book. His dark hair fell loose over his shoulders, gold-rimmed reading glasses perched on his nose, and Hakoda's heart swelled. He was so beautiful. _Why did it take me so long to realize I liked men?_ Hakoda closed the door and surreptitiously sniffed his shirt, grateful to find it didn't smell too bad. It wasn't like Bato hadn't seen Hakoda look like a mess, but still. Bato deserved the best.

“Hi, Bato,” Hakoda said, and flopped down next to him, propping his elbow on the back of the couch and turning to face his friend.

“Hello, 'Koda,” Bato said absently.

It had been a while, but Hakoda still remembered his old tricks. He put on his most winning, flirtatious smile. “So, I've been thinking about it, and I think I'm ready for something new. I...” His confidence flagged, and the words seemed to catch in his throat. “Iwannagoonadate,” he said in one breath.

“Cool,” Bato said, not looking up from his book. “Do you want me to set you up with someone?”

Hakoda blinked, then wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Why would I want to go on a date with some random guy I don't know?”

Bato closed his book and turned to look at him, one eyebrow quirked in confusion. “Generally, that's what people mean when they say they want to start dating again.”

“Oh, for fuck's sake.” Hakoda smacked his forehead with his palm. “Bato. I meant I want to go on a date with _you_.”

The book slipped from Bato's hands and fell to the floor with a thunk. “What?” he breathed. His eyes were wide, and for a strange moment, the towering man seemed young and small.

Suffice to say, it was not the reaction Hakoda had been expecting.

“I want to go on a date with you,” Hakoda said, slowly, carefully, like he was walking one of the kids through their schoolwork. “I like you. In a romantic way.”

Bato closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. “I heard you, 'Koda. I just...never thought...” He swallowed, and Hakoda watched his Adam's apple bob. “I never thought you felt the same way.”

He knew he shouldn't. Bato had just revealed something very personal, was clearly very serious about his feelings. But Hakoda's body betrayed him, and he snorted out a laugh. “I didn't think I was hiding it that well. And it's been a while, too.”

Bato chuckled too, but there was an uncharacteristically bitter edge to it. “Not as long as it's been for me.” He bent down to retrieve his book, hair tumbling down to hang in a curtain hiding his face. Hakoda raked his eyes over the lean back muscles visible through the fabric of his thin sweater, and how they flexed as he sat back up and set the book on the coffee table. Brushing his hair out of his face, Bato turned back to Hakoda. “What were you thinking of for our date?” he asked.

Hakoda's heart was beating in his ears. “A nice dinner out, without the kids?” he said.

“Sounds good.” For the first time since their conversation began, Bato smiled, and Hakoda couldn't help but smile back. His eyes landed on Bato's smiling lips and he had the sudden urge to grab Bato's face and -

“Can I kiss you?” he blurted out.

Bato seemed taken aback, but his smile didn't vanish. “Of course.”

They came together clumsy and eager, teeth clacking, Bato's glasses digging into Hakoda's cheek, hair in their mouths, and yet somehow, it was perfect. Or maybe that was the next kiss, or the next. Hakoda felt like he was blissfully drowning in the sensations, the press of mouths and hands on skin and running through hair, melting into every touch.

Until he heard the creak of the door opening, forcing him back to reality, he felt Bato too, pull away. They broke apart, only to find themselves staring at Katara and Sokka, who'd just come through the door.

“First of all, ew,” Sokka said. “Second of all, fucking finally.”

“I thought you'd never figure it out,” Katara said.

“Well, we did,” Hakoda said. He grasped Bato's hand and squeezed it.

“Ewww,” Sokka said.

Bato locked eyes with Hakoda, and Hakoda raised an eyebrow back. An understanding passed between them.

“You want to know what's really gross?” Hakoda said. He grabbed Bato's face and tugged it down for a messy, open-mouthed kiss. Bato's arms wrapped around him, one hand tangling in his hair and the other sliding down his back.

“Ahhhh!”

“Ugghhhhhh!”

Two sets of feet raced up the stairs, leaving Bato and Hakoda alone in the living room.

They broke apart, and Hakoda rested his head on Bato's chest. “I'm really glad we figured it out,” he said.

“Me too, 'Koda.”


	2. open-chested king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from [this tumblr post](https://narrativelysignificantturtleduck.tumblr.com/post/635873703321894912/god-i-love-hakoda-and-how-his-tunic-is-just-fully)

Bato sat on a log in the middle of camp, resting his spear on his knee. He held it in place with his left hand, careful not to dislodge the bandages on his arm, and with his right, he sharpened it against a whetstone. The sun beat down on his head and glinted off the spear head.

He heard heavy footsteps entering camp, and the familiar thuds of supply boxes hitting the ground. “That's everything,” he heard Hakoda say. “Good work, men.” A puff out of breath. “Phew, it's a hot day.” A rustling of fabric, like Hakoda was adjusting his tunic somehow. “Hey, Bato, do you have any of that sun lotion? Probably need to reapply.”

“In my bag,” Bato said, not looking up from his task.

“Thanks,” Hakoda said, and Bato heard him rummage around, and then the wet sounds of lotion against skin. “Can you do my back?”

Bato looked up. “Why do you -” He broke off as he took in the sight above him.

Hakoda's chest was bare but for his necklace, softness over firm muscle illuminated in the sunlight. His skin glistened, shiny with sweat and lotion, and a muscular arm flexed as he massaged lotion into his shoulder.

Bato's spear slipped out of his hand, falling to the ground with a clatter.

“Are you all right?” Hakoda asked, a worried look creasing his brow.

Bato's face was hot, and he could feel his heart racing. He cast his eyes down. “Bad arm's acting up,” he lied.

“Oh. Do you need to massage that salve into it tonight? I can help if you want.”

The thought of those strong hands on his skin, those sculpted arms close to his body, made Bato's breath catch in his throat. _Get a hold of yourself_. “No, I'm fine on my own,” he said.

“You know I don't mind helping you, right?” Hakoda sat down next to him and laid a gentle hand on Bato's uninjured shoulder. “You're allowed to ask for help, Bato.”

Bato met his gaze, and the warm smile and kind, bright blue eyes cracked his resolve. “Thanks, 'Koda,” he found himself saying. “I guess it would be easier to have someone else do it.”

“Great!” Hakoda said, clapping him in the shoulder. “It's a date.”

Bato chuckled. “ _Very_ romantic.” _I wish_ , his brain supplied unhelpfully. Time to switch topics. “You said you need me to lotion your back?”

Hakoda looked surprised. “Oh, don't worry about that. If your arm's giving you trouble I can just ask someone else.” He bent over - inadvertently giving Bato an eyeful of toned back muscle - and picked up the spear, handing it back to Bato. “Are you okay to work on this?”

“Yes, I think so. Thanks.”

“Again, it's okay.” There was that warm smile again. “I want you to take care of yourself, Bato.”

He turned to leave, and oh, that too was a view.

But what lingered in Bato's mind wasn't his chest or his arms or even his eyes, but the sound of his voice, and the words. _You're allowed to ask for help. I want you to take care of yourself._


End file.
